ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reia Defends Her Home: Part 1
The Saiyans refused to listen to Bardock's words, but Kiva and Talwyn walked with Eriza, Neisan and Young Reia. Ratchet: They won't listen, too? Talwyn: No, they understand. But we got another problem. Clank: Frieza? Kiva: Half of it, yeah. - Ratchet and the others regrouped with Kiva. Ratchet: Kiva! You're alright. Kiva: That's right, Ratchet. We learned a lot about Eriza while you are helping Bardock. Speaking of which, where is he? Ratchet: He'll worn the other Saiyans if he can about the betrayal. Eriza: I know you all are cautious about me and Reia. And yet why? Why are you risking your lives to keep hope alive? Kiva: Because your daughter would have a tough fight ahead of her and we all want her to have a strong heart. Terra: I can't believe I'm saying this, but she has a point. Eriza: A strong heart... That'll bring up her courage? Kiva: Yes. You might be surprised. Oh, Ratchet. Can I speak with you privately? Ratchet: Oh, sure. - The gang suddenly stopped as Kiva and Ratchet walked a few feet away to speak privately. Ratchet: *quietly* What's wrong, Kiva? Kiva: *quietly* Well, Laura told me that Reia, from the starship, went rouge and faced Frieza alone. Ratchet: *quietly* I know she wants vengeance, but Bardock wants a shot at him too. Whatever the case, two Saiyans should be enough to buy just enough time for them and us. Kiva: *quietly* But I'm worried about Reia... Ratchet: *quietly* I know. Eriza may not be able to make it, due to her children's safety. But I had an idea. Kiva: *quietly* What do you have in mind? Ratchet: *quietly* Use your com-link and contact Supreme Kai of Time. She can use the Dragon Balls to bring Eriza to Conton City. Kiva: *quietly* Oh... It would make a lot more sense if we do that! Ratchet, you're a genius. Terra: Everything okay, guys? Ratchet: Yeah, we are fine. Let's just keep moving. - Meanwhile, near Planet Vegeta, only one Saiyan has stand in the way of Frieza's destruction of the planet and that was the future Reia. Reia: Frieza!! Let my people go! Frieza: Seems like this monkey wants a test. Send in a hundred troopers to entertain her. - One hundred soldiers came out of the ship and charged Reia at once. She managed to beat 10 easy but she has caught by the remaining 90 troopers. Connecting between to the past and future, Young Reia began to cry again. Ratchet: I didn't shout this time. Eriza: I know, captain. - Eriza then hums a different song, which the child looks at her and holds her finger. Terra: Are we close to the space pods? Neisan: Yeah, just one more hallway and we're there. Ratchet: We better hurry. Genis: Huh? - Genis looks up to the skies and sees some blast powers, from almost every direction, coming from near the spaceship. Kiva: What's wrong, Genis? Genis: I think I can see the battle from here. Kiva: This isn't the good time to stop and stargazing. Genis: Sorry. *quietly* It's just too difficult to handle Reia's fate by our hands. Kiva: *quietly* I know. Wait, what? - Both Genis and Kiva both see Bardock took off to Frieza's spaceship as well. Genis: *quietly* Was that Bardock? Kiva: *quietly* Yeah. He might get her a helping hand. Genis: *quietly* At this rate, there's no telling how long we have.. Kiva: *quietly* Then, I think we might have enough. We have to hurry, so we can have a head start. - Kiva and Genis ran back to Ratchet and the others. Category:Scenes